


Supernatural texts

by WhiteRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, Multi, Netflix and Chill, idk what to tag, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven





	1. Netflix and Chill~Gadreel

Balthazar has made a chatroom.  
Gadreel has logged on.  
Castiel has logged on.  
\- Hi brothers. - Gadreel  
\- Gad. Cas. How's your boyfriends? - Balthazar  
\- First Hi. Second I don't have a boyfriend. - Castiel  
\- Me neither. - Gadreel  
\- Ah. Okay. What are you doing? - Balthazar  
\- Chilling and wathcing some shows. - Castiel  
\- Netflix? - Balthazar  
\- Yes. - Castiel  
\- What is Netflix? - Gadreel  
\- A site where you can watch shows on the net. - Castiel  
\- Dean showed me. - Castiel  
\- Of course he did ',:) - Balthazar  
\- Do you think I should invite Y/N over and watch Netflix and chill together? - Gadreel  
\- Ohohohoho They would reaaaaaally like that! ;) Do it please and tell mw their reaction. - Balthazar  
\- I don't get it. Is it a bad idea? - Gadreel  
\- I think he thought about the other meaning of the "Netflix and Chill" where you and Y/N would have sex instead of watching something. This is some kind of slang I think. - Castiel  
\- Well I would like to be intimate with Y/N. - Gadreel  
\- Wait....wait wait. - Balthazar   
\- ? - Castiel  
\- ?? - Gadreel  
Balthazar has invited Y/N to the chatroom.  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- Hi boys! - Y/N  
\- Hi - Castiel  
\- Heyho darling - Balthazar  
\- Hi Y/N - Gadreel  
\- What's so important? I'm in the middle of something. - Y/N  
\- Gadreel wanted to ask you something.  But if your thing is important....- Balthazar  
\- Nah, I just relax...you know Netflix and chill - Y/N  
\- By yourself? ',:) - Balthazar  
\- I wanted to Netflix and Chill with you Y/N!!! :( - Gadreel  
\- What? -Y/N  
\- Oh Father. Please ignore me Y/N. I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry :( - Gadreel  
\- No no Gadreel. You did not scare me, i just didn't know you knew what is netflix. - Y/N  
\- Castiel and Balthazar informed me. - Gadreel  
\- Of course they did. I will have some words to you boys -.- - Y/N  
\- Your welcome Y/N - Balthazar  
\- Castiel I think we should leave them alone ;) - Balthazar  
\- I agree brother. Bye Y/N, Gadreel - Castiel  
\- Bye brothers - Gadreel  
\- Wait? What? - Y/N  
Balthazar has left the chatroom.  
Castiel has left the chatroom.  
\- So what with this netflix with me? - Y/N  
\- I..uh..I uh just wanted to spend some time with you...- Gadreel  
\- I want to spend more time with you too Gadreel :) - Y/N  
\- You know if we are confessing for each other I should say, that I like you....like a lot. - Gadreel  
\- Oh my god Gadreel I like you too. I thought you don't want to be with me since you are an angel and I'm just a mortal...- Y/N  
\- Why do you thought that? I might be an angel but you are more important than how you see yourself. You keep me happy Y/N. Every day. - Gadreel  
\- Oh god Gad. I don't know what to say. You are too sweet. :,) -Y/N  
\- :) -Gadreel  
\- So do you want to watch Netflix? - Y/N  
\- Sure :D - Gadreel.   
\- I'm alone at home, my roomie just went to work. Do you wanna come over? - Y/N  
\- I'm coming :) - Gadreel  
\- Waiting :3 - Y/N  
Gadreel has logged out.  
Y/N has logged out.


	2. Class reunion~Dean

Y/N has made a chatroom.  
Dean has logged on.  
\- Hey cutie how's the reunion? - Dean  
\- Disaster... -Y/N  
\- Why? What happened? - Dean  
\- My ex boyfriend is here with his new girlfriend... - Y\N  
\- I thought the two of you are friends. - Dean  
\- Yes we are, but when he left to bring some drink the girl turned to me and said that she doesn't understand why we were together since he is way out of my league and i should stop talk with him since she is with him. - Y/N  
\- God Y/N I bet you are more beautiful and attractive than that girl. You are the most beautiful human being who I ever met. - Dean  
\- Thank you. - Y/N  
\- Where are you now? - Dean  
\- Sitting in the bathroom and crying. - Y/N  
\- Hold on I will pick you up and maybe punch that woman in the face. - Dean  
\- Thank you....but I wanna punch her :) - Y/N  
\- I thought. ;) - Dean  
\- I'll be there in 5mins. - Dean  
\- Okay. I'll waitin' - Y/N  
\- I love you. - Y/N  
Dean has left the chatroom.  
\- Oh shit..oh shit...ih shit.... I didn't want to write thaaaat - Y/N  
\- oh god Dean I hope you didn't see that - Y/N  
\- Okay I will just die in here....- Y/N  
Dean has logged on.  
\- Y/N where are you? I'm here. - Dean  
\- Oh I'm still in the bathroom. - Y/N  
\- Okay meet me at the front door. - Dean  
\- P.s. I love you - Dean


	3. Playing a little ~ Sam

Dean has created a chatroom.  
Castiel has logged on.  
Gadreel has logged on.  
\- Hi Cas, Gad. - Dean  
\- Hello Dean, brother - Castiel  
\- Hi. - Gadreel  
\- Did any of you saw Y/N? - Gadreel  
\- Uhm no. I didn't. - Castiel  
\- Well me neither. But if I think about it better I can't find Sam either. - Dean  
\- Do you think they are having an intimate moment together? - Castiel  
\- I hope so....Sam has a crush on them since they joined us. - Dean  
\- Y/N likes him too. They can't stop talking about him. - Gadreel  
\- Interesting ',:) - Dean  
\- I think I know where are they. - Castiel  
\- Where? - Dean  
\- I just went to the kitchen and as I walked past Sam's room I heard very intimate sounds through the door. - Castiel  
\- Ooooh my baby brother is no longer a virgin :') I'm so proud...- Dean  
\- ? - Castiel  
\- I don't think he was a virgin before. - Gadreel  
\- I know. I just said it as a joke. - Dean  
\- Oh - Castiel  
*****A few minutes later*****  
\- I don't think they are having sex. - Gadreel  
\- What do you mean? - Castiel  
\- You didn't went to his room, did you? - Dean  
\- No, but Sam came out as I went to the kitchen and I think they played jenga.... That's why Y/N made those sounds - Gadreel  
\- Oh...too bad. - Dean  
****In the morning****  
Y/N has created a chatroom.  
Sam had logged on.  
\- Hey beautiful. - Sam  
\- Hey Moose :D - Y/N  
\- -.-" - Sam  
\- What are you up to in this early? - Sam  
\- I couldn't sleep. What about you? - Y/N  
\- Me neither. :/ - Sam  
\- Hm... - Y/N  
\- What do you think when will they figure out that we are together? - Y/N  
\- I have no idea. I thought Dean will find out before or after but I guess he can't see it. - Sam  
\- We are just too good :* - Y/N  
\- Yeah...wanna come over and cuddle? - Sam  
\- Hell yeah - Y/N  
\- We should just tell them - Sam  
\- Hm maybe...or just play with them a little....;) - Y/N  
\- What do you think? - Sam  
\- You will see ;D - Y/N  
Y/N has logged out.  
Sam has logged out.


	4. Drunk ~ Gadreel

Y/N has created a chatroom.  
Castiel has logged on.  
Dean has logged on.  
Sam has logged on.  
\- GUYS! GUYS! GUYS! - Y/N  
\- What? - Dean  
\- ? - Sam  
\- What is it Y/N? - Castiel  
\- I might or might not get Gadreel drunk and perhaps now he is trying to kill a snake at the zoo.... - Y/N  
\- What? How? - Sam  
\- Oh god I want to see it! Record it Y/N! Record it! - Dean  
\- But it is almost midnight. How did you find a zoo open at that time? - Castiel  
\- We had a case here you know...and one of the victim worked here and we were there at 9pm but we found nothing so we went back to the motel and drank a little....- Y/N  
\- Well he drank a lot and now he said he wants his fathet to forgive him....- Y/N  
\- Guys help me! I'm scared! - Y/N  
\- Try to calm him down a little. Distract him. - Sam  
\- Or just tell him that he has to fight with a bear too!!!! Pls Y/N I will give you everything but I want to see as he kill that snake! - Dean  
\- Stop being like that Dean. He was bad in the past but he is learning and he changed a lot. - Castiel  
\- Exactly! Also Dean I sent you a pic ;) - Y/N  
\- Thank you!!!!!!! :* - Dean  
\- So what is he doing? - Sam  
\- Oh...he..he was there a minute ago. - Y/N  
\- Shit.Shit.Shit!!! - Y/N  
\- What happened? - Sam  
\- Are you okay? Is he okay? - Castiel  
\- Well now he is shirtless and...try to jump in to the alligators cage!!!!!!!!! Heeelp!!!! - Y/N  
\- Guys you should see this pic! It's hilarious!! He is arguing with a plush snake HAHAHHAH:'D - Dean  
\- Dean. He is in danger! - Castiel  
\- Y/N won't answer my calls....I'm scared - Sam  
\- I hope they are okay - Castiel  
\- I hope the snake is okay - Dean  
\- -.-" - Sam  
\- I should check them - Castiel  
\- Huh I'm back. - Y/N  
\- What happened? - Sam  
\- I stopped him and now we are in the motel room. - Y/N  
\- What did you do? - Castiel  
\- Well I might or might not started to strip.... - Y/N  
\- ????? - Sam  
\- Really? - Castiel  
\- Somebody is gonna get laid toniiiiiight!!!!- Dean  
\- Oh shut up! - Y/N  
\- Oooookay you might be right..... He is staring at me like he wants to eat me. - Y/N  
\- oookay I'm going - Sam  
\- Bye - Sam  
\- Bye - Y/N  
Sam has logged out.  
\- I should take him to have a shower...bye guys - Y/N  
\- At least three legs must be on the floor Y/N and use protection! - Dean  
Y/N has logged out.  
\- Anyway I'm glad they are together. - Dean  
\- Me too. They are really fit together - Castiel  
Dean has logged out.  
Castiel has logged out.


	5. Star Wars ~ Castiel

Castiel has made a chat room.  
Dean has logged on.  
Sam has logged on.  
\- Hello boys. - Castiel  
\- Cas - Dean  
\- Hi Cas - Sam  
\- Can I ask a question? - Castiel  
\- Yes - Sam  
\- What is Star Wars? - Castiel  
\- YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT STAR WARS IS??????? - Dean  
\- We cannot be friends anymore - Dean  
\- If you calmed down Dean, I would like to tell you. - Sam  
\- But....it is star wars..  - Dean  
\- Whatever...so star wars is basically tells a story about a family, called Skywalker. They are jedis and they have to save the galaxy from a war which basically they created. - Sam  
\- Oh okay. - Castiel  
\- Thank you Sam - Castiel  
\- Anyway why are you asking? - Dean  
\- Y/N wants me to go with them to watch the new star wars and I wanted to know something about it. - Castiel  
\- Oh so I see ',:) - Dean  
\- Oh so you finally told them about your feelings? - Sam  
\- No...not yet. But i plan telling them after the movie. - Castiel  
\- Good luck :) - Sam  
\- I'm sure she feels the same :D I'm approving this relationship. - Dean  
\- Thank you guys :) - Castiel   
Castiel has logged out.  
Y/N has logged on.  
\- GUUUUUYS - Y/N  
\- Yes? - Dean  
\- Hi Y/N - Sam  
\- I finally asked out Castiel and he said yes!!!!!! But I'm not sure if he know that it will be a date. - Y/N  
\- I think it will be great you don't have to worry. - Sam  
\- I think he understood it pretty well ;) - Dean  
\- Why? Did he told you anything? - Y/N  
\- Yeah he asked us, what is star wars.....- Dean  
\- I dont even know why we are still friends.....- Dean  
\- Drama queen - Sam  
\- That is not true - Dean  
\- Yes it is :,D - Y/N  
\- But i gotta go. Bye guys - Y/N  
\- Bye - Sam  
\- Be good and use protection ;) - Dean  
Y/N has left the chatroom.  
\- Ah I'm so proud....they grew up so fast - Dean  
\- Agree - Sam  
Sam has left the chatroom.  
Dean has left the chatroom.


End file.
